vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninth Ward Coven
The Ninth Ward Coven, also spelled 9th Ward Coven, is one of the nine covens located in the city of New Orleans, specifically in the district of the same name which is also one of the largest. The Ninth Ward Coven, as the French Quarter Coven, seems to have internal faction. One of these consists of the Versailles witches, witches of Vietnamese ethnicity residing in the Village de L'Est,Village de L'Est is known for its Vietnamese community. The Vietnamese community is also known as Versailles, as the earliest migrants to the area, arriving in the years after 1975, settled first in the Versailles Arms apartment complex. one of the neighborhoods of the Ninth Ward. Throughout The Originals series In For the Next Millennium, when Marcel seeks help from Davina, the witch refuses saying that the Ninth Ward Coven is breathing down her neck, considering her a vampire sympathizer, and Davina does not want to prove them right. Later, during a meeting of all the nine coven elders led by Davina in the Lafayette Cemetery, Kara, one of the Ninth Ward Elder, is seen at the meeting held by Davina; before the end of the meeting, she turns to leave. Davina exclaims that she has not dismissed her, in retaliation, Kara uses a spell to fracture Davina's hand and encircle her in fire. A clear message that she is not submitted to Davina regency. In You Hung the Moon, Davina enters into a deal with Hayley: the werewolf must kill Kara without the blame falling on Davina, who does not want to trigger a civil war in the witch community. That same morning, just before dawn, Hayley goes in the Versailles neighborhood and bites Kara to death and is immediately attacked by a circle of Versailles witches that give her pain infliction; the werewolf starts to slaughters them, driven by unexpected strength. Later in the morning, Marcel shows Davina the result of a mysterious massacre that claimed the lives of twelve witches, dismembered and burned in the public square. Marcel comes to the conclusion that behind the massacre there is Davina and scolds her, saying that now the witches will turn against her. Later, the witches of New Orleans are shown consecrating the bodies of the twelve Versailles witches who were part of the Ninth Ward Coven, massacred and burned in a square of their neighborhood. Van Nguyen, son of Kara, threat Davina saying that he will find out who killed his mother and that he will expose the Regent as the murderer, making her chase away from the city by the Elders. In The Devil Comes Here and Sighs, the Ancestors impeach Vincent as Regent and Van Nguyen assumes control of the witches. Gallery NinthWard0.png Consecrationwitchesfuneralepisode302theoriginals.jpg TO302 2642Davina.jpg NinthWard1.jpg Trivia * The Ninth Ward Coven is one of the covens who opposed the election of Davina Claire as Regent. * Like other New Orleans covens, they also seem to perform Ancestral Magic since they bury their dead with the ritual of consecration. References See also Category:Groups Category:The Originals Characters Category:Witch Covens Category:New Orleans Coven Category:Supernatural Category:Witches